


"Privacy"

by Tishina



Series: Blue Havoc [3]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-22 13:31:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11968431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tishina/pseuds/Tishina
Summary: Tery and Koth wake up in an unusual location after a convivial evening...This was written for a "morning after" prompt, asking for Tery (Poteryal) and Koth, "Why are we outside?" There's nothing steamier than a kiss, the mature rating is me being cautious...





	"Privacy"

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), whose goal is to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites:  
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta) 


* * *

* * *

Koth stirred, feeling the now-familiar comfort of Tery’s warm back pressed against his chest, his arms loosely embracing her. At least for the moment, she was sleeping peacefully, and not tensed in bad dreams. Then the not-so-familiar sensation of sunlight and a breeze across his face penetrated the fuzziness of his half-awake thoughts. _Er, sunlight?  But there aren't any windows in the Commander’s quarters…_

Slowly, Koth forced his eyes open, other sensations registering even more slowly. He was NOT asleep on a mattress. In fact, the surface was even more unyielding than sleeping on the ground, softened only by what felt like a couple of blankets. When he managed to focus his eyes, it took him a moment to realize that the blue-gray clouding his vision was Tery’s hair, and he raised one hand to brush the soft strands out of his face.

That movement was enough to not only wake Tery, but bring her to full alertness, sitting bolt upright and reaching for the weapons belt that she habitually kept in reach even in bed. Koth waited patiently, all too aware that she needed that moment for consciousness to overcome combat reflexes. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t seen the same from other soldiers. And in fact, she always adjusted to her surroundings remarkably quickly. Within a second or two, she looked up at the blue sky above them, down at herself, half undressed and only partly covered by a couple of blankets, then began to chuckle as she laid back down facing Koth, arm draped across his chest.

“Huh, I thought I dreamed that.”

“Dreamed what? And why are we outside? Better yet, where are we?” He glanced to the side, seeing Odessen’s treeline, but somehow from an odd angle.

“You don’t remember? It was _your_ idea. Mostly.”

Koth frowned, still trying to remember the rather convivial evening before. Too convivial, in more than one way. They’d had a few drinks with the rest of the Alliance leadership and hadn’t exactly been drunk so much as comfortably tipsy. But for whatever reason, the two of them had found it almost impossible to escape the other leaders of the Alliance last night. Whenever they’d managed what they thought was a moment of privacy, their hands or lips would barely touch before someone would barge around the corner and start chatting cheerfully as they sprang apart.

Frankly, it had seemed so close to deliberate, they’d finally decided to hide outdoors for fear the interruptions would follow them even into the Commander’s quarters.

And then it all came back to him, and Tery chuckled again as she watched his face, her red eyes full of mischief ( _and how far have I come in reading a Chiss’s eyes from the first day we met and I thought her eyes were completely expressionless!_ )

“Well, gotta say that's the first time I’ve slept on _top_ of a military transport.”

“Or had sex on one?” Tery closed her eyes and stretched. “I have to admit _that’s_ a first for me.”

“That too.” And he began to laugh.

Initially they’d gone out to Tery’s _Blue Havoc_ , but they’d immediately realized that if the others really were hazing them for some reason, they’d try her quarters onboard the ship too. Which accounted for how they’d ended up on top of _Blue_ , falling asleep while watching the stars together, her head on his shoulder. _After_ relieving some of the frustrations built over the evening, naturally…

“Aric’ll give me shit for months if he hears about this, you know.”

“Let him. Cathar who live in glass houses shouldn’t throw stones, and I happen to know he’s caught the eye of one of my crewmen. I know her, give her a week, and there’ll be even better gossip about him.” Tery chuckled into his neck, nibbling on his earlobe.

“So _that’s_ why he’s been looking so pleased with himself.” Tery moved from his earlobe to his neck, alternately biting and kissing before moving to his shoulder. “I don’t think we’re late for anything, and none of the watchtowers look this direction, do they?”

Koth thought quickly, chuckling at the sly hint. “Nope, don’t believe they do.” He pulled her closer and was about to roll onto his back, pulling her on top of him when a holocommunicator beeped by his ear. Tery groaned, picked it up, and glared at it so fiercely that Koth began to laugh, wondering if she was about to make it take flight into the treetops.

“This better be good.” She growled as she flipped it to voice only.

“Apologies, Commander, but we just got an emergency signal from Voss. It’s Vaylin.” Lana’s voice was genuinely contrite.

Tery sighed. “I’ll be there as quickly as I can. Have some breakfast and caff waiting for me and Koth.”

“Of course. And again, I’m sorry, Commander. We didn’t know where to find you.”

Tery flipped it back off without another word, then sighed as she quickly put her clothes in order and deftly whisked her loose hair back into its severe knot. “Someday, we’re going to go somewhere for a few days where no one knows how to reach us and let the galaxy save its own ass while we lounge on a beach making love and watching stars without wondering if someone’s going to signal that the next great emergency needs my attention ten minutes ago.”

“No beaches.” She gave him a puzzled look and he chuckled. “Sand. At least if _that’s_ how you want to spend our vacation. Take my word for it, sand really, um, can be abrasive. Gets everywhere.” Tery chuckled, fastening her weapon’s belt over her tunic.

“In that case, someplace with mountains and lots of trees and not too much wildlife that’s likely to interrupt.” She tossed the blankets aside and grabbed her boots to begin pulling them on. “Get on it, Mr. Vortena. Find us the perfect hidey-hole for a vacation.”

“In my copious free time.” She was just leaning over to give him a goodbye kiss, leaving him to clear up their things before joining her for the briefing, when they were interrupted by an impatient but amused shout from below.

“Hey Tery, get your ass out here, wherever you’re hiding!”

“I’m going to kill Aric.” Tery growled, then took her time to give Koth a lingering, quite satisfying kiss before stalking to the edge, pushing the maintenance ladder over the side, and sliding out of sight.


End file.
